


Naptime

by sailorstkwrning



Series: Tentacles 'verse [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, Tentacles, tentacles!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstkwrning/pseuds/sailorstkwrning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've had a long day. Time for a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime

"So I'll text you – or email? I'll email you about setting up post," Shane said, readjusting his bag on his shoulder, and resting his hand on the doorknob. "You guys were really great today, by the way."

Spencer smiled at him, warmed by the praise, but also half-listening to the _click click click_ coming from behind him.

"Valdes, I'll text you?" Shane called out.

"Sure," the photographer said, still clicking away.

Shane looked back at Spencer again and Spencer stood there feeling awkward and exhausted until Shane patted his shoulder and left.

Spencer turned around. Ryan was sprawled out on one of the king-size beds, asleep in his costume and make-up, his arms stretched up towards the pillows; Brendon, also still in his costume and make-up, was nestled amid Ryan's tentacles. He was cuddling a large one and had several others draped and curled around him like a shimmery, twitching blanket. Brent was crashed out on the other bed in his regular clothes with his arm draped over his eyes.

Valdes took one last picture and lowered his camera. He was smiling indulgently at the bed. Spencer rubbed his eyes with one hand and wished he could be an alien, too, but only if he could have the power to move people around with his mind. Spencer liked Valdes, and his pictures, but Spencer was also really very tired and not in the mood for anyone who wasn't in his band.

"You guys need anything before I go?" Valdes asked.

"We're good," Spencer said, rubbing his face again. 

"Okay. Thanks for letting me come along, dude," Valdes said, scooping his camera bag off the floor and moving towards the door. "I'll also email you about post."

"Great, thanks," Spencer murmured, moving out of the way so Valdes could get to the door.

Spencer didn't even wait for the door to click shut before he flopped down on the bed next to Ryan and curled towards him. The top of the coverlet was chilly from the AC; Spencer was contemplating either getting under the covers or finding a blanket when Ryan shifted and Spencer found himself tugged closer to Ryan and wrapped in his own slightly damp but still warm blanket of tentacles.

Spencer curled his hand around two of the smaller gently waving tendrils and let sleep pull him under.


End file.
